


stolen broomsticks

by elixx04



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, heck even Ginny knew it, hella gay yet again, quidditch!!, they do kiss twice so there’s a warning, they’re dating before they even realize they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elixx04/pseuds/elixx04
Summary: seamus finnigan and dean thomas are best mates but for some reason everyone assumes they’re dating. as if sleeping in the same bed and snuggling wasn’t stuff normal best friends do...
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	stolen broomsticks

Seamus and Dean’s friendship was a questionable one. The other boys in their dorms could walk in and find them snuggling in one of their beds and often they would sleep together, complaining about heat. The dorms always adjusted based on their comfort but no one ever brought that up.

It wasn’t until their eighth year back that someone asked them. Maybe it was the fact that the war was over, or maybe even just they were closer than before but one of the third years asked them how they got together.

That caused an uproar of course, Seamus almost falling out of his chair and Dean scooting furiously away with bright red cheeks. Apparently everyone around thought they were dating- or at least about to be. Even their best buds assumed they were together but just didn’t talk about it.

Seamus and Dean spent a week apart before they were back to normal, walking to class together and going to the quidditch stands when there wasn’t practice just to ‘talk’.

“Finnigan! If you’re done distracting Mr. Thomas from the work assigned, then maybe you could try doing it yourself.” Professor McGonagall snapped, knocking Seamus out of his thoughts. He stopped messing with Dean’s sweater and grabbed his quill, a quick apology efficient. Dean muttered something just out of earshot with a quiet laugh. Seamus merely rolled his eyes and tried to focus on the worksheet in front of him. Within seconds his mind was wandering, traveling to the boy beside him.

The two left class together, heading down to the quidditch pitch so they could lay out on the grass or sit on borrowed (stolen) brooms. Seamus was still caught on the third year’s comment, wondering what it would be like to date his best friend. It wasn’t that he’d never thought about it before, in fact it was the pinpoint of many of his dreams. But he had always told himself nothing would come of it- he could never date his best mate. Even if Dean was all he could ever think about.

“Seamus, mate, you alright?” Dean asked him, ruffling up his hair with a boyish grin.

“Yeah, you tosser. Race you to the broomsticks!” Seamus pushed the thoughts out of his mind as he run. Even with the slight headstart, Dean caught up with his long legs. Dean slapped the wall, satisfaction covering his face.

“You cheated!” Seamus claimed, shoving him as they each grabbed one of the broomsticks. 

“I did not, you’re making that up!” Dean flew off at that, making sure he had the last word. Seamus scowled playfully and flew up to where Dean hung in the air. 

They sat a moment, looking at the small world below them. Seamus loved having the new perspective of Hogwarts. Ever since it had been destroyed and burned down in the war, he had tried to erase the image of his home in that state. 

“What do you think they’ll have for dinner?” Dean asked absentmindedly, continuing with something about missing a certain muggle food his mum used to make. Seamus looked at him but didn’t process the words being said.

_ What if we were dating? _

The thought wouldn’t go away, just repeating over and over in his mind. Dean went on about food as Seamus had a crisis- he had always been told boys dating boys wasn’t right, but here he was and he wondered who couldn’t love Dean. Who couldn’t love how he rambles about the similarities between quidditch and all kinds of muggle sports? Who couldn’t love how he was practically a heater and would wrap his arms around Seamus so they would need a blanket? What was it about loving Dean that was so wrong?

Seamus tried to look away from Dean but instead moved forward, pulling him closer as their lips crashed together. Their broomsticks wobbled slightly but ultimately stayed still, Dean kissing back and placing his hands on Seamus’ hips.

When the finally pull away, Dean took a deep breath, in complete shock. Seamus just kissed him- and he kissed back. Dean stared at the boy across from him. 

“What was that for?” He asked, placing his hand on Seamus’ broomstick so they would be steady in the air together. 

“I’m sorry- I just- I don’t know.” Seamus tried to start sentences to explain but nothing came out. He wasn’t sure himself the answer.

“I don’t know either- but damn! You’re a good kisser!” Some of the tension melted out of Seamus as he laughed. Dean clapped him on the back, his feelings caught in his throat. 

Dean tried to justify why he kissed back other than the obvious answer. His grandma’s words kept repeating in his head, telling him it wasn’t right. Though, when he thought about it, it made perfect sense. Why he would feel at home when his arms were wrapped around Seamus, why he felt completely happy when they were racing to the dining hall, or the quidditch pitch, when he wanted to kiss Seamus again. How could that be wrong?

“Of course I am! Did you doubt me?” Seamus shoved him slightly with a laugh but it quickly quieted at the sight of Dean’s serious face. It seemed it finally hit Dean what had just happened.

“I never doubted your kissing skills. Though I think I might have to get another kiss because Ginny’s pretty close.” Dean teases, his face breaking out into a nervous smile. Seamus rolled his eyes.

“Ginny isn’t even close to my amazing skills! I can make anyone swoon!” He claims, puffing up his chest slightly with a slight grin. Dean scoffs and shakes his head.

“So much for making me swoon, you doofus. I’m a way better kisser than you or anyone who swoons because of you!” Dean challenges, seeming to know where this is going but continuing anyway. 

Seamus gasps in mock defense but points a finger at him threateningly, making his sure his broom is steady.

“We’ll see about that.” He states then moves forward once more, Dean meeting him halfway. 

~

It was a surprise for absolutely nobody when they became official- even Dean’s grandma looked at him with a shrug before making some of her famous roast. In fact, she welcomed Seamus into the family as long as he promised they would adopt a baby so she could have grandchildren. Priorities, it seems. 


End file.
